


Caught Red-Handed

by InsightfulInsomniac



Series: Hotel Burt and Carole: The Week Between the Wedding and the Honeymoon [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Blaine trying to be the perfect son-in-law, Burt being a dad, Fluff, Future Fic, Humor, M/M, a little nostalgia, husbands!klaine, married!klaine, newlyweds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 20:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19776061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsightfulInsomniac/pseuds/InsightfulInsomniac
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are staying with Burt and Carole for the few days before they leave for their honeymoon. Being newlyweds is one thing, but being newlyweds two doors down from your in-laws is another. Kurt doesn’t seem to care, but Blaine cares a lot.Aka Burt catching Blaine coming out of the bathroom while Kurt was showering, and Blaine getting very flustered for no reason at all.





	Caught Red-Handed

**Author's Note:**

> I am being totally, 100% serious when I say that this story legitimately happened to my grandmother. Except that it was her own dad that caught her, and it being over fifty years ago, he was way more concerned than Burt is.
> 
> Anyway, I thought it made for a great Klaine fic. Enjoy!

“Okay, see you soon. Bye,” Blaine grins as he ends the call, sighing happily as he looks over at Kurt.

“Carole said we’re going to have to go through all of our wedding gifts ASAP,” he explains as he tilts his left hand back and forth, watching the light bounce off of the shiny silver wedding ring on his finger. He’s been constantly repeating this action absentmindedly since they got married just two days ago, and it never fails to make his stomach flip in the best way.

“Oh, god. Is there a horde of surprise gifts being delivered to the house?” Kurt replies, laughing a bit. “I mean, we all knew it was coming, but I didn’t think they’d be arriving this soon.”

Blaine shrugs. “Amazon Prime is a beautiful thing, apparently.”

“We don’t even have a place to put all of this stuff,” Kurt muses aloud. “And how are we going to get it all back to New York?”

“We’ll find a way. Even if we have to rent a moving van.”

“Maybe an entire fleet of moving vans.”

Blaine chuckles, reaching across the center console to take Kurt’s hand in his. “Are you sure your dad and Carole are okay with us moving in for a little bit?”

“Absolutely. Besides, I told them that it’s only going to be for a week or so. When we come back from our honeymoon, I’d like to have a place of our own in Lima to stay in until after the holidays.”

Blaine nods. “I agree. Even though I love Burt and Carole, I definitely don’t want to be spending our first few months as newlyweds two doors down from their bedroom.”

“Let alone a week,” Kurt groans. “I might accidentally keep the door open at least six inches just out of habit when we’re in a room together.”

“You don’t think they’re going to still say that, do you?”

Kurt scoffs. “No way. And if they did, I’d slam the door right in their faces. Metaphorically and physically.”

“Hm. Marriage is a beautiful thing,” Blaine remarks, squeezing Kurt’s hand.

Kurt squeezes back. “Indeed it is, husband.”

******

That night, after a nice dinner of Carole’s famous lasagna and a marathon of gift opening, Kurt and Blaine retire to their room to unpack.

“Babe, do you mind if I go take a shower quick?” Kurt asks, setting his suitcase aside. “I’d rather shower and then get into pajamas to do this.”

“Go for it. I’m going to keep unpacking,” Blaine replies, moving to their toiletry bag. “Here’s your body wash, shampoo, and conditioner.”

Kurt crosses the room to take the bottles from his husband. “Thanks. I’ll be right back.”

With a quick peck on the cheek, Kurt walks across the hallway and into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

Blaine continues to unpack their toiletries, laying Kurt’s skincare products out in his preferred order on his old vanity. A few moments later, he can hear the faint sounds of his husband singing in the shower drift between the walls of the rooms, and he can’t help but smile to himself.

The room he’s in feels comfortably familiar, yet incredibly distant. They grew together in this room, from hesitant kisses to major fights, from chaste movie nights to nights where the movie was just a pretense. And yet, being back in this bedroom as a married couple feels so different.

There’s nostalgia, a little bit of sadness, a lot of happiness, and countless memories that seep from every pore of the room. If walls could talk, maybe they’d say that they weren’t surprised to see Kurt and Blaine end up here. Blaine thought that too, sometimes. He thought that they were always meant to get married, to end up together forever.

But there were times when that just wasn’t the reality for either of them. And even though that still hurts every now and again, there’s a newfound joy in the surprise that yes, they made it. They made it here, to marriage, to forever, together.

Blaine’s so lost in thought that he drops the small pot of his hair gel that he’d been absentmindedly fiddling with, the lid popping off and a good amount of gel coating his hand in his attempt to catch it.

“Dammit,” he curses, trying to scrape some of the product back into the jar. “Good job, Blaine.”

When he gets as much as he can salvage back into the pot, he then heads for the bathroom, one hand still covered in a thin layer of hair gel.

Knocking quickly, he pushes the door open. “Hey, it’s me. I spilled hair gel all over my hands while I was unpacking.”

Kurt snorts from inside the shower. “Aw, honey. I guess that’s one way to attempt to wean yourself off of it.”

“Baby steps, Kurt,” Blaine chuckles as he washes the product off in the sink. “I’m not going cold turkey right away.”

“You know I wouldn’t be opposed to it. I love your curls.”

“I know. And that’s why I may or may not be planning to forget my gel for our honeymoon.”

“Mm, that’s hot,” Kurt hums appreciatively. “Maybe you should hop in here and let me wash the gel out of your hair now.”

Blaine laughs, drying his hands with a nearby towel. “As tempted as I am, we are still in your parents’ house, and I feel like it might be bad houseguest manners if we hop in the shower together our first night here.”

Kurt makes a noise of dissatisfaction. “Fine. And only because you’re still worried about — god forbid — my parents knowing what we do behind closed doors. Even though we’re literally married.”

Blaine rolls his eyes even though he knows Kurt can’t see him, opening the door to the bathroom as he calls behind him. “I’m just being polite!”

When he turns back around, shutting the door behind him, he almost runs into another person.

Blaine freezes, glancing up at Burt with wide eyes. “I — I swear I was just washing my hands.”

Burt’s silent for a split second, then an amused grin stretches across his face. He claps Blaine on the shoulder, laughing a bit. “Geez, kid. I don’t care what you were doing in there. You’re married.”

Blaine swallows, simply nodding his head. For some reason, in this moment, he’s just as intimidated by Burt as he was when he first caught him and Kurt making out in the very bedroom he was headed back to.

“And for the record, I probably wouldn’t have cared what you were doing in there even if you weren’t married,” Burt teases. “You two were never as subtle as a dad would’ve liked.”

“Sorry?” Blaine squeaks out, and Burt laughs again.

“Don’t apologize, son. You’re newlyweds. I appreciate you trying to be respectful and all, but Carole and I get it. As long as you’re not walking around naked or whatever, we want you to feel comfortable as long as you stay here.”

A smile finally tugs at Blaine’s lips. “Thank you. We really appreciate you guys letting us crash here for a bit. I know it was all a bit unexpected.”

“Hell, Blaine, everything about these past few days has been unexpected,” Burt replies. “But I wouldn’t change the way it went. Would you?”

“No, sir. Absolutely not.”

Burt rolls his eyes, patting Blaine on the back. “Seriously, kid. It’s been years since you’ve called me ‘sir.’ It’s Burt, like always.”

Blaine nods again, smiling up at him. “You’re right, Burt. Thanks again.”

“No problem, Blaine. Carole and I are going to bed soon, but feel free to do whatever — watch TV, go out, bake a cake, I don’t care — it’s your house too. Just try to keep it down, whatever you do.”

Blaine blushes slightly at what Burt’s insinuating. “Uh, thanks, we will. Good night, Burt.”

“Night, kid.”

And with that, Burt’s heading in the direction of his room, and Blaine all but sprints back into Kurt’s old bedroom.

A few minutes later, Kurt walks back into the room, clad in his favorite plush robe. “I tried to leave you some hot water, but you know how that goes.”

“Thanks,” Blaine says, gathering up his own shower supplies. “I put your pajamas on the bed.”

Blaine barely sticks around to hear his reply, hurrying across the hallway to the bathroom.

When he returns a few minutes later, he re-enters the room to find his husband still dressed in just his robe, lounging on the bed on his phone, pajamas folded carefully on a nearby chair.

“Why aren’t you dressed?” Blaine asks curiously, toweling dry his now curly hair.

Kurt sets his phone on the bedside table, smirking as his hands drift slowly to the ties of his robe. “I was thinking we could put a pause on getting into pajamas and extend the undressing process a little longer.”

Blaine’s eyes dart between his enticing husband and the all-too-thin door. “Uh —“

Kurt frowns. “What’s wrong? Is this about my dad and Carole?”

Blaine laughs slightly, running a hand through his gloriously un-gelled hair. “It’s silly. I ran into Burt when I left the bathroom from washing my hands, and I was worried he thought we were, you know.”

“Did he give you a hard time?”

“No, and that’s what’s silly about it,” Blaine rolls his eyes. “He basically invited us to get it on, since we’re newlyweds and all. But I can’t help but feel a little peeved about the whole situation.”

Kurt smiles softly. “I understand. If it’s too much, we can put pajamas on and cuddle tonight. I’m sure they’ll both be out of the house at some point.”

Blaine sighs, shaking his head as a grin breaks out across his face. “No, no. I just need to get out of my head about it all. We’re married. We can do what we want.”

“Right,” Kurt agrees, his hands finding the ties of his robe once again. “But maybe lock the door for good measure.”

Blaine immediately does just that, and when he turns around, Kurt’s robe is laying open, displaying just how naked his husband is.

“Yeah, okay, we can do what we want, definitely,” Blaine mutters, and that’s all it takes for him to completely forget about Burt.

(The next morning, Blaine and Kurt wake up later than usual, finding a note on the counter saying that Burt and Carole went to the grocery store.

They then found a second note stuck to the fridge, detailing a schedule of when the house will be empty. After getting over their initial embarrassment, they both take a picture of it to save to their phones.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Visit me on tumblr @zigxzag-klaine  
> I take requests here or on tumblr! Great stories like the one my grandmother told are fuel for the fanfics!


End file.
